La Noche Que Lo Empezo Todo
by Chobits3
Summary: diferentes cosas pasaron durante una fiesta en casa del clan nara
1. Una noche y Una decepción

Cap.01: Una noche y Una decepción

Era un día normal en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, una joven de cabello rubio paseaba por las calles pensando en cómo decirle a su chico de sus sueños que le gustaba... hasta que alguien le saco de sus pensamientos...

Sakura: ¡hey! Ino ¿como estas?...  
>Ino: hola Sakura<br>Sakura: oye Ino, te gustaría ir conmigo y los chicos a una fiesta de disfraces  
>Ino: mM... déjame pensar... está bien voy<br>Sakura: está bien, va a ser en la casa de Shikamaru

al oír ese nombre su cara tomo un color rojizo

Sakura: Ino te encuentras bien

Ino seguía pensando en su chico soñado, hasta que Sakura la golpeo

Sakura: CONTESTAME...! Ino-cerda  
>Ino: Ahhhh...! eso dolió, porque me golpeaste frente de marquesina<br>Sakura: es que te quedaste ida con solo decir Shikamaru, acaso te gusta  
>Ino: No! (Dijo toda roja) como crees que me va a gustar ese vago jijeé<br>Sakura: a ha si como no, si no le dices lo que sientes por él, alguien te lo va a ganar en esa fiesta... Bueno me tengo que ir sale la fiesta empezara como a las 8 p.m. ok adiós..!

Ino se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Sakura que alguien se lo iba a quitar, quien seria esa persona... Ya en la noche en la fiesta. Las chicas de Konoha mas una de la arena.

A decir verdad creo que se habían puesto de acuerdo en su vestimenta, después de bailar algunos se pusieron a platicar otros quien sabe pero algo estaba muy extraño no estaba el protagonista de la fiesta eso se preguntaba Ino

Ino: donde estas Shika...

Sakura: ola Ino a quien buscas  
>Ino: no es obvio, ando buscando a Shikamaru... pero no lo encuentro<br>Sakura: al parecer se fue con Temari...  
>Ino: con Temari?<br>Sakura: si... ella le tenía algo importante que decir a el...  
>Ino: algo importante... oye Sakura hacia donde se fueron<br>Sakura: al cuarto de Shikamaru

sin remedio alguno Ino fue en busca de Shikamaru antes de que alguien se lo ganara o mejor dicho que Temari se lo ganara...

En el cuarto de Shikamaru...

Shikamaru: y bien cuál era la emergencia de salir de la fiesta  
>Temari: bueno lo que te quiero decir es que... tu... me ...(Temari fue interrumpida por Shikamaru quien este le dio un lindo beso)<br>Shikamaru: te gustó...  
>Temari: si...sabes Shika quien me iba a decir que me enamoraría de un vago como tú... a pesar de que soy más grande que tu<br>Shikamaru: para el amor no existe edades..

Shikamaru la volvió a besar pero más apasionadamente, este la hizo despojar de toda su ropa lo cual ella hizo lo mismo con él; pero alguien observa en la puerta que estaba semi abierta  
>diciendo porque a mi<br>Ino: no es posible de que Temari me lo haya quitado y yo aquí sin hacer nada...(esto lo decía con unos ojos llorosos y mejor cerró la puerta ya que no queria seguir viendo el espetaculo que tenia en la cama y mejor se fue decepcionada)

sakura: oye Ino lo encontraste, (pero esta vio de que su amiga estaba llorando) ino que te sucede

ino: me lo ganaron  
>sakura: quien.?<br>ino: quien más,..! Pues temari  
>sakura: lo siento mucho ino, sabes mejor vamonos<br>ino: esta bien solo ay que despedirnos de los chicos  
>sakura: esta bien<br>ino: pss vamos  
>sakura: espera antes de irnos le tengo que decir a naruto de que no me va poder a acompañar a mi casa<br>ino: desde cuando sales con naruto  
>sakura: hace seis meses<br>ino: ok pss ves y dile...  
>sakura: ok<p>

Mientras en la fiesta

sakura: naruto..!  
>naruto: que paso sakura..!<br>sakura: no me vas a poder acompañar a mi casa es que voy acompañar a ino a su casa es que se siente mal  
>naruto: estabien pero solo prométeme de que me hablaras a mi casa cuando estes en casa de ino<br>sakura: ok cariño.  
>se despidieron con un tierno beso, y todos los miraron, sakura se habia ido con ino y las preguntas vinieron para naruto<br>rock lee: oye desde cuando sales con la flor mas bella de esta villa  
>sasuke: si dobe jamas me habias dicho nada.<br>naruto: primero salimos hace como seis meses y en segundo no lo dijimos porque enseguida nos iban a reprochar...


	2. Embarazada

Sakura: ino ahora si me vas a decir que fue lo que te paso?  
>Ino: iba hacia el cuarto se shika, y escuche voces y me asome para ver lo que pasaba, y vi a shikamaru en la cama con temari y...<br>Sakura: tranquila, sabes a lo mejor van a terminar antes de que yo diga: ¡me caso!

Paso un mes. despues de lo ocurrido de temari y shikamaru, ino seguia triste, pero lo que no se imaginaba era de que su triztesa iba a ser mas grande.

Ino: hola chouji  
>Chouji: hola ino<br>Ino: que haces  
>Chouji: cuidando esto que me dejo shikamaru<br>Ino: Asi, y en donde esta eh..!  
>Chouji: Fue a buscar a temari al hotel...! y dijo que iba demorar un poco<br>Ino: esta bien, ok chouji yo ya me voy a mi casa adios..!  
>Chouji: ok adios..!<p>

despues de platicar con chouiji, ino se dirigia a su casa, cuando observo salir alguien de una farmacia. Ino pudo observar que era temari quien salia de esa farmacia pero ella se preguntaba como si se suponia que ella iba estar con shika, pero tambien noto de que lleva una bolsa consigo.  
>Al llegar a su casa ino se dirigio a su cuarto para poder dormir y pensar en que tenia que sacar a shikamaru de su cabeza...<p>

Mientras en un hotel...

Temari: ya volvi shika..!  
>Shikamaru: a donde fuiste amor...<br>Temari: fui a la farmacia a comprar algo porque me sentia mal  
>Shikamaru: estas bien, segura que no quieres que te lleve al hospital<br>Temari: no.. sabes ahorita vengo voy al baño.. esperame aki sii  
>Shikamaru: ok amor<p>

temari se dirigio hacia el baño y llevo consigo esa extraña bolsa que cargaba con ella la cual saco una especie de prueba de embarazo la ella se realizo pasaron 5-10 min. y...!

Shikamaru: Temari te encuentras biien (temari salio del baño y abrazo a shikamaru lo cual este se extraño) temari que te sucede  
>Temari: tengo algo que decirte, espero que no lo tomes a mal ok<br>Shikamaru: por favor mujer no seas problematica y dime que tienes  
>Temari: Estoy embarazada...<br>Shikamaru: Estas embarazada?

Eso le cayó como bomba a shikamaru, pensaba ella pero lo que no imaginaba es que su novio la beso...!

Shika: Temari mi pequeña princesa de la arena me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, y no se que decirte...  
>Temari: mmm... pss.. yo si se que decirte..! como le vas a decir a mis hermanos, ellos no saben nada de lo nuestro ni mucho menos que van a ser tíos (esta ultima frase hizo que temari soltara un risita).<br>Shika: Tienes razon, pero cuando le vamos a decir...  
>Temari: mmm... mira reunimos a todos en tu casa en una semana y mientras tu y yo vamos a Suna a ver a mis hermanos para contarles lo nuestro y de que van a ser tíos.<br>Shika: ok, mientras yo le digo a la quinta hokage de que vamos a ir a Suna

Mientras shikamaru se dirigia hacia la oficina de la hokage para pedirle permiso de ir a Suna, Temari alistaba sus cosas.. para partir. Entonces ella se puso a pensar como seria su hijo o hija...  
>Esperaba a que fuese niña ya a que Shikamaru deseaba una niña como primer hijo... y empezo a imaginar a esa niña rubia de ojos negros con la misma actitud de su padre pero inteligente al igual que el y ella... Siiii seria bonito penso Temari hasta que alguien que tocaba la puerta de su habitacion... la saco de sus hermosos pensamientos...<p> 


	3. La Noticia

Temari: voy...

Temari abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba parada en su puerta para desdicha era Ino...

Ino: puedo pasar (dijo esta con un tono cortante)  
>Temari: claro...!<br>Ino: Tengo algo que decirte  
>Temari: que es...<br>Ino: bueno aki voi... quiero que tu y shika terminen  
>Temari: porque.. eh<br>Ino: porque yo lo amo y desde que tu apareciste en su vida ya no me toma encuenta ya no salimos como antes y tu (temari la interrumpio)..  
>Temari: lo siento pero no puedo dejar a shikamaru<br>Ino: asi y porque  
>Temari: porque... porque (En eso entra shikamaru diciendo)<br>Shika: Vamos a ser papa..!

En eso ino se quedo sin habla no sabia como raccionar a lo que escucho La noticia era muy fuerte para ella ya que el chico que ella amaba a sus 18 años de edad ya iba a ser padre y lo que mas le impactaba de que su novia era mas grande de 21 años...

Shika: Ino que ases aki (la miro sorprendido) escuchaste lo que dije verdad..  
>Ino: Si<br>Shika: por favor no le digas a nadie es una sorpresa para todos  
>Ino: si valla sorpresa que me dii, sabes mejor me retiro la noticia me callo de sorpresa<p>

mientras ino se marcha shikamaru le decia a temari de k si podian ir a Suna hasta que shikamaru reacciono

Shika: oye amor que hacia aqui ino  
>Temari: ehh.. solo venia a buscarte para hablar... mmm y cuando partimos hacia Suna<br>Shika: mmm mañana si quieres  
>Temari: claro (esta le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su shika)..<p>

Claro antes de partir pasaron una noche de pasion y lujuria (imaginenlo)...

ya era de mañana y una joven rubia amanecia abrazada despues de una noche de pasion junto a su futuro esposo eso era lo que pensaba ella o sus hermanos al enterarse de que ese hombre al cual abrazaba ella era el padre de su primer hijo(a)...

Temari: Shika amor levantate, tenemos que ir a Suna (lo decia moviendo a Shikamaru_).

Shikamaru: un ratito mas (bostezando)

Temari: levantate shikamaru no seas flojo

Shikamaru: esta bien, cual es la prisa (besando a temari)

Temari: que caul es la prisa eh, quieres esperar 3 meses para ir a suna y que se note que estoy embarazada... (lo decia un poco enojada y a la vez le deba risa)..

Shika: mmm... ok pero primero me tengo que bañar (se le insinuaba y le agarra por la cintura...)

Temari: Tu no cambias... (posa un tierno beso)

Shika: entonces... (lo decia como niño tierno pidiendo algo) si...

temari lo agarro por el cuello mientras que lo llevaba al baño... ya en la regadera temari besaba apasionadamente a shikamaru mientras el le acariciaba su esbelto cuerpo... tan exitados que estaban hizo que shikama empezara a tener una erección que fue notada por temari la cual tambien estaba exitada e hizo que Shikamaru la penetrara mientras esta gemia de placer y un poco de dolor...

Temari: sigue shika no pares...(entre jadeos)..

Shika: me vengo, me vengo ( se vino dentro de Temari... terminaron y esta seguia dentro del baño con el pero ahora con besos)

"una hora despues estaban empacando para partir a su próxima mision o viaje casi familiar...


	4. Viaje Discuciones y Aceptamiento

Después de empacar... Shikamaru y Temari iban saliendo del hotel de temari cuando se topan a la pareja casi perfecta...

Naruto: Mira sakura-chan ahy van shikamaru y temari... Hey Shikamaru (le empezo a gritar)...

shikamaru voltea y ve a naruto... (con fastidio) pero ni modos pensaba el y no tuvo mas remedio que contestarle...

Shika: hola naruto, veo que vienes acompañado (solto una pequeña sonrisa)

Sakura: hola temari (lo decia amablemente)

Temari: hola sakura!

Sakura: por lo que veo van de viaje...

entonces naruto se percapta de las maletas que traia shikamaru cargando...

Naruto: cierto y a donde van este par de tortolos (lo decia picaramente_)

Shikamaru: vamos a Suna para decirle a los hermanos de temari que estoy saliendo con ella...

NaruSaku: ya veo...

Sakura: les deseo suerte a los dos pero principalmente a ti Shikamaru, porque tratar con lo ermanos de temari es como tratar con tu fin... (esto ultimo lo dijo en forma de burla)

Shikamaru: gracias por tu apoyo

Naruto: lo sabia ustedes dos (mirando a shikamaru y a temari) siempre se gustaron desde el dia que los vi juntos...

[todos menos naruto se le quedaron mirando con cara de poco observador]

pero sakura noto algo raro en temari lo cual se quedo pensativa...

Sakura: oye temari puedo hablar contigo a solas unos 5 min...

Temari: podemos (mirando a shikamaru)

Shika:ves aun ay tiempo

Ya retirados de naruto y shikamaru...

Sakura: oye temari eso no es la razón por la cual te vas con shikamaru a Suna... verdad

Temari desvio su mirada lo cual esta no contesto a la pregunta de su amiga...

Sakura: para hacertela mas facil, se que tu mirada ya no es la misma, tu ojos muestran un brillo de amor, pero no de un amor que le tengas a shikamaru...

Temari Solo repondio a un...

Temari: de que hablas(los decia con nerviosismo)

Sakura: mejor voy al grano, se que estas embarazada...

eso le cayó a temari como bomba como se pudo dar cuenta y temari solo asintio con la cabeza..

Temari: no le digas a nadie por favor, pero como te diste cuenta...

Sakura: por tu mirada, esa mirada es de una joven que va a ser madre... bueno temari volvamos con los demas y te prometo que no le dire a nadie...

ya con shikamaru, temari inicio su viaje con su novio dejando a la pareja casi perfecta... pasaron dos dias y yegaron a Suna y en las puertas de la entrada alguien los estaba esperando

Temari: shika, mira es kankuro...

Shika: eh, asi si si...

Kankuro recibio a temari con un fuerte abrazo... mientras que a shikamaru con un fuerte apreton de manos yegaron a la casa del kazekage... temari saludo a su hermano menor... y shikamaru pidio a kankuro y a gaara... hablar en el despacho de este ultimo... ya en despacho de gaara estaban.. kankuro al lado de gaara ya que este estaba sentado en su silla

mientras que en el otro lado del despacho estaba shikamaru con temari...

gaara: y bien para que querias hablar conmigo y kankuro (con tono serio)

Shikamaru: les quiero informar que su hermana y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un mes y medio...

Kankuro: enserio hermana Felicidades (lo dijo con tanta alegria_)

esto le dio un poco mas de confianza a shikamaru y a temari..

Temari: y tu que opinas gaara...

gaara: esta bien por mi no hay problema... sean felices

Shikamaru se empezo a poner nervioso de como le iban a decir a ello de que temari esta embarazada..

Shika: hay otra noticia mas...

Gaara: asi y cual...

entonces le toco a temari hablar...

Temari: estoy embarazada...

Temari y shikamaru esperaban la reaccion de gaara y kankuro...lo cual este ultimo lo tomo muy mal...

Kankuro: como que estas embarazada... no llevan saliendo ni mas de 2 meses y ya estas embarazada y ademas de el vago n°1 de konoha

entonces kankuro agarro a shikamaru de la chaqueta que traia para darle un puñetazo cuando alguien intervino...

Gaara: no es necesario que lo golpees kankuro..

Kankuro: como de que no dejo a mi hermana embarazada...

Gaara: que no se te olvide de que temari ya es mayor de edad como para decidir por si sola (lo dijo defendiendo al par) y ademas a pesar que si resconosco que no me gusto la noticia pero, se que shikamaru sera un bien padre

Kankuro: pero..!

Gaara: pero nada, ademas shikamaru es la persona perfecta para temari... es estratega al igual que ella... (mirando a shikamaru y a temari)

Temari: entonces, que dices Gaara...

Gaara: por mi esta bien tienes mi apoyo

Shikamaru: y tu kankuro..?

Kankuro: esta bien si gaara esta de acuerdo yo tambien... y para cuando la boda...

ShikaTema: Bodaaa...!


End file.
